eba_edited_universefandomcom-20200214-history
The War for Starco (Series)
The War for Starco is the original series that started the entire EBA Edited Universe. It is an eight-part parody of Avengers: Infinity War. Synopses Daron is Coming This is where it all began. The very first battle in the War for Starco. Daron has begun her devastating smash-and-grab to collect the six Infinity Stones for her purpose against the Starco Fandom. She had no problem collecting the Book of Spells to give her mastery over Power, and here we see her ready to claim the Dimensional Scissors to give her control over all of Space. Battle of Echo Creek The War for Starco continues to rage, and in this video we see Iron Man Adam's first encounter with the Children of Daron as he fights alongside Star, Marco, and Omnitraxus Prime to achieve victory for Starco. Oh yeah and Alex Hirsch is here too.... River's Entrance In this Infinity War edit, three of the Starco Avengers (River, Moon, and Baby) are fighting two ships to protect Pony Head and her precious horn. If Daron gets her hands on that horn, she'll be one-sixth of the way closer to her goal of wiping out half of the Starco fans. Even for Ludo In this Infinity War edit, it's time to take a look at something else that's going on during the War for Starco. While Adam McArthur and his Starco Avengers are struggling against overwhelming odds to win the War, a beloved character struggles to remain relevant as Daron moves the show in a new direction. Bring me Daron!!!! I was inspired by the "I am Daron" edit from Cartoon Apocalypse, so I decided to shuffle the characters and make a Star vs the Forces of Evil edit of the famous "Bring me Thanos" scene from Avengers: Infinity War! All that for a Single Kiss In this video, the epic battle on Titan from Avengers: Infinity War has a new cast and a new meaning! Watch as Daron Nefcy (Thanos) battles Adam McArthur (Iron Man) and his Starco Avengers to push forward towards her goal of snapping out half of the Starco fandom! Daron Snaps her Fingers We're in the endgame now. The two-part finale of the War for Starco begins now! Adam and his Starco Avengers have struggled against Daron in every episode, so do they even have a chance when she has five Infinity Stones? Daron's Victory Welcome to the final episode of the regular War for Starco series. Characters *Daron Nefcy as Thanos *Adam McArthur as Iron Man and Thor *Star Butterfly as Groot and Doctor Strange *Marco Diaz as Rocket and Spider-Man *Alex Hirsch as Bruce Banner *Ben Fotino as the Hulk *Ludo Avarius as Gamora *Moon Butterfly as Black Widow *River Johansen as Captain America *Eclipsa Butterfly as Black Panther *Pony Head as Vision *Lekmet as Heimdall *Omnitraxus Prime as Wong *Baby as Falcon *Sensei Brantley as War Machine *Mina Loveberry as Okoye *Seahorse as Scarlet Witch *Ruberiot as Star-Lord *Foolduke as Mantis *The Mine as Drax the Destroyer *Buff Frog as M'Baku *Tom Lucitor as Loki *Eagle Builder Bucky Barnes From One-Shot to Series The Eagle Builder Animator never had plans to make a full series of edits when he posted the first video, "Bring me Daron." It was supposed to be a one-off fun edit. It wasn't until Adam McArthur himself retweeted EBA's video that the content creator decided to create the EBAEU and edit more scenes from Infinity War. Individual Posters WfS Poster 1.png|The poster for "Bring me Daron" and "All that for a Single Kiss" WfS Poster 2.png|The poster for "Even for Ludo" WfS Poster 3.png|The poster for "River's Entrance" WfS Poster 4.png|The poster for the "Battle of Echo Creek" WfS Poster 5.png|The poster for "Daron is Coming" WfS Poster 6.png|The poster for "Daron Snaps Her Fingers" WfS Poster 7.png|The poster for "Daron's Victory" Category:Installments